


Don't Ignore (The Signs)

by 20dollarfobleed



Series: Manic Depressive [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, bipolar character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Tyler has manic depressive (bipolar) disorder, and he's in a period of depression. Josh notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ignore (The Signs)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know this is short and stuff but I wrote it because I think I'm finally coming out of a really long episode that's lasted for about a month and I'm finally feeling happy again

Josh knew the signs.

 

He knew that when Tyler started to forget the date,

when the twitch in his hands became more violent,

when he wouldn't hold eye contact for that long,

when he became aggressive about his music,

when his eyes normally looked glassy,

that Tyler was getting bad again.

 

He also knew that when Tyler got bad, there was never really any convincing him it would get better soon. The darkness swallowed him whole, controlling his thoughts and self-esteem, making his words and songs speak of death. He knew that all he could do was help Tyler through this.

He knew Tyler knew it would get better soon, but Tyler forgets.

 

"Ty?" Josh asked softly, knocking on the wood pane next to the drawn curtain of Tyler's bunk. It was 1 A.M, but Josh knew Tyler was awake. The boy's thoughts didn't let him sleep.

He gets no answer, and sighs, slowly drawing the curtain back.

Tyler turns to him, and Josh feels a pang of hurt run through his heart when he sees Tyler's puffy eyes.

He climbs into the bunk with Tyler, and without words being exchanged between the two, he wraps his arms around Tyler's waist, pulling his dainty frame towards his muscular one, and Tyler nuzzles his face into the crook of Josh's neck. His heart hurts a little more when he hears Tyler's little sniffles.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" he says the question with caution, knowing very well it can either set Tyler off into a panic attack, an angry rant, or something between and just as awful. His lover was gentle; his emotions, not so much.

"I don't know. I'm bad again, Josh. I can't help it, and I feel awful, but I've gotten bad again." Tyler's voice cracks at the end, and Josh can feel the tears against his neck. He pulls Tyler's face away from his neck and stares at Tyler.

"I'm sorry, I know, I should've helped you earlier." Josh whispers, pressing soft kisses all over Tyler's face. "It will be better soon. You've got to make it through this. You'll be better soon." Josh said firmly, pressing more kisses along Tyler's cheeks before finally pressing a gentle one to his lips.

Tyler sighed softly when the two pulled away. "I know, I know. But it's hard." he said, almost scared to vocalize the words.

"I know, and you're so strong to have made it this far." Josh insisted. "You can't give up now. Think of all the lives you've saved." 

Tyler smiled softly, thinking back on all the instances of fans telling them how much the two's music meant to them.

"You saved their life too, Josh. I love you." he said with a tone of finality, snuggling back up to Josh.

Josh smiled. "I love you too, Tyler." 

 

Tyler fell asleep shortly after, the sound of Josh's heartbeat drowning out his bad thoughts for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think? Should I make this a series?


End file.
